


Темнота

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Darkness, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Темнота

Дайчи пошёл в душ за тридцать минут до отбоя. Ему бы хватило помыться и десяти, но в душе полностью выключался свет, когда комендантский час. Ребята всегда шутили, что это для того, чтобы никто не бегал в душ дрочить. Все смеялись, но понимали — в каждой шутке есть доля правды.

Дайчи разделся, аккуратно сложил вещи и прошёл к душевой кабинке. Включил воду, настроил температуру повыше, и, встав под горячие струи, не удержался от тихого блаженного стона. После интенсивных тренировок все мышцы болели и казались игольницей, утыканной булавками.

Дайчи, не торопясь, ополоснулся от пены. Вода, забирая с собой боль, нежно оглаживала тело и почти убаюкивала. Он расслабился, и, чтобы не задремать стоя, начал вспоминать дни, проведённые в лагере. Сегодня была последняя ночь здесь.

Спортивный лагерь пошёл на пользу всей команде, особенно первогодкам. Кагеяма и Хината перестали ругаться из-за быстрой атаки, Цукишима, наконец, начал играть серьёзней, подачи Ямагучи стали на порядок точнее. Остальные тоже не сидели без дела, оттачивая свои навыки и учась новым приёмам.

Погружённый в эти мысли Дайчи не заметил, как кто-то вошёл и остановился позади него.

— Охохо, какой вид.

Дайчи даже не стал оглядываться — понял, что это Куроо.

— Просто взгляд не оторвать.

— Я бы тебе врезал, — вздохнул Дайчи, — но слишком устал.

— Вот как. — Куроо подошёл ближе, облокачиваясь на разделительную стенку душевой, и протянул, ехидно улыбаясь. — Тогда я бы от тебя не только взгляд не отрывал, но и руки.

Дайчи развернулся и бросил на него свой коронный взгляд, которого боялись все новички в команде. Но Куроо, легко выдержав его, лишь медленно облизнул нижнюю губу. Дайчи непроизвольно посмотрел на его рот. От воспоминаний двухдневной давности, руки сами собой сжались в кулаки, а по телу пробежали мурашки. 

— Ещё одно слово и я...

Выключился свет. Дайчи замолк, машинально поднимая взгляд к потолку. В темноте было слышно, как текла вода из душа, и тихо хихикал Куроо. Дайчи еле удержался от того, чтобы не заскрипеть зубами.

— Видишь. Всё вокруг прямо-таки намекает.

Дайчи был уверен, что Куроо, говоря это, поигрывал бровями и довольно скалился в улыбке.

— Иди к чёрту, Куроо.

Дайчи отвернулся от него, ища вентиль. Тут же сзади к нему прижался Куроо, обвивая руками торс. Горячие ладони заскользили по животу — одна двинулась вверх, к груди, нащупывая соски, другая вниз, пальцы зарылись в волоски на лобке. 

Дайчи даже не успел возмутиться, только резко вдохнул, чудом не захлебнувшись льющейся водой. По телу словно прошелся разряд электричества, обездвиживая и выжигая лишние мысли из головы. Казалось, что каждая мышца была напряжена — Дайчи вытянулся в струну, откидывая голову на плечо Куроо. Кромешная темнота обострила все чувства, кожа словно стала тоньше под горячими руками, соски затвердели от ласк, а кровь стремительно прилила к паху. 

— Это нечестно, Дайчи, — Куроо провёл носом за его ухом. — Ты ведь помнишь, что было два дня назад? — он понизил голос до шёпота, и у Дайчи волоски на затылке встали дыбом. — Ты так стонал… Я знаю, что тебе понравилось.

Дайчи проворчал что-то неразборчивое, похожее на «я не просил». Он взялся за чужие запястья и попытался отодрать их от себя, но сделать это оказалось не так просто — дорвавшийся до желаемого Куроо был очень настойчив.

— Ты слишком высокого мнения о себе, — глухо сказал Дайчи, сопротивляясь. Скользкий пол и узкая душевая мешали развернуться и вырваться. Возня была бесполезной и только мешала: слишком чувствительная сейчас кожа тёрлась о намокшую и от того прохладную футболку Куроо, так что по телу пробегала мелкая дрожь возбуждения.

Дайчи толкнулся в руку Куроо, когда тот обхватил основание его уже полутвёрдого члена и медленно прошёлся пальцами по всей длине. Он всё ещё продолжал удерживать Куроо за запястья, но теперь скорее контролировал, чем пытался оттолкнуть.

— Меня любят.

— Тебе врут. — Дайчи выдохнул через сомкнутые зубы. Выдержка летела ко всем чертям. Намокшие волосы Куроо, липнувшие к его щеке, пахли каштаном. Сладковатый, древесно-пряный запах щекотал ноздри, пробирался в лёгкие, рождая в груди приятное тепло, стекающее ниже и переходящее в жар.

— Я читаю между строк. — Куроо поцеловал в шею, широко лизнул позвонки, прикусил кожу на плече. Член Дайчи в его руке полностью окреп, и Куроо, медленно подрачивая, поглаживал другой рукой пресс.

— И слышишь ты только то, что хочешь. — Дайчи упрямо продолжал пикироваться, слабо надеясь поставить хотя бы словесный шах и мат.

— Сейчас я хочу слышать только: «Я хочу тебя, Тецуро!» — с придыханием сказал Куроо ему в ухо, пародируя голос Дайчи. 

Шутка испортила момент, и Дайчи, с трудом взяв себя в руки, заехал Куроо локтем под дых. Тот, не ожидав, согнулся пополам, делая шаг назад. Дайчи перевёл дыхание, потирая лицо ладонями. Он понимал, чем всё закончится — стояк просто так никуда не денется, да и Куроо этими слабыми попытками не остановить, — но продолжал сопротивляться лишь из упрямства.

Оханье сзади стихло, и послышался мокрый шлёпок об пол. 

Дайчи не обратил на это внимание и, наконец, нащупал вентиль, но воду ему выключить не дали — Куроо снова оказался за спиной. Дайчи почувствовал, что теперь он прижимался к нему голой грудью — успел стащить с себя футболку.

— Твои штаны мокнут.

— Так помоги мне их снять.

— Куроо, — Дайчи оставалось только рычать — всё-таки он не мастер словесных перепалок.

— Ммм, Дайчи? Ну что ты, как в первый раз. Будь раскрепощённей. Темнота вдохновляет, разве нет? — Куроо стянул с себя штаны до колен и упёрся твёрдым членом Дайчи в поясницу.

— Ах, ты чёрт, — простонал тот, опираясь руками на стену и затягивая Куроо под душ. Запах каштана заструился по его телу вместе с водой, словно подслащивая её. Он пропитал всё вокруг, даже пар от горячей воды, оседающий на губах, казался сладким.

Куроо положил руки на бёдра Дайчи, заставляя приподняться на цыпочки. Его крупный твёрдый член скользнул между ягодиц, вжимаясь в ложбинку. Дайчи глухо простонал, стискивая зубы. Хотелось двигаться, хотелось быстрее, сильнее, и он подался навстречу первым. Куроо подхватил, начиная мелко толкаться и в такт движениям водить ладонью по чужому члену. 

Дайчи было слишком хорошо: горячая вода, горячий Куроо, его руки, творящие что-то не мыслимое, почти осязаемый пар, насыщенный сводящим с ума ароматом. Казалось, что он попал в чёрную дыру, где не было ни времени, ни пространства. Был только Куроо, его запах, их тяжёлое сорванное дыхание, и его собственные, сдерживаемые стоны.

Куроо прикоснулся пальцами к губам, и Дайчи вобрал их в рот, посасывая, слизывая с них воду. Было стыдно, но так заглушались рвавшиеся из груди стоны. Куроо играл с языком, поглаживал, ловил, зажимая между указательным и средним пальцами, проводил ими по ряду зубов. Он не прекращал двигаться — сильно вжимался в спину Дайчи и не забывал надрачивать ему.

Кожа тёрлась о кожу, вода хлюпала между телами и, казалось, испарялась с тихим шипением от исходящего от них жара.

Дайчи чувствовал, как слюна стекала по подбородку, смешиваясь со струями воды. Он прикусывал пальцы, жалея, что не может развернуться к Куроо лицом и, наконец, поцеловать его — тот удерживал крепко.

Дайчи упёрся спиной в грудь, вжимаясь задом в пах. Он уже был на грани, не хватало всего пары сильных движений, но Куроо медлил, словно издевался над ним. Он двигал бёдрами размашисто, хрипло дышал. Но рука на члене Дайчи изредка замирала, оттягивая разрядку.

Дайчи не выдержал и, оттолкнув руку Куроо, сжал член, делая пару быстрых движений. Темнота закружила его, сжимая со всех сторон, даже в открытых глазах плясали разноцветные звёзды. Горячее дыхание на ухо и тихое протяжное «Дайчи» скользнули по позвоночнику, вызывая последнюю дрожь. 

Дайчи расслабился. Ему казалось, что он ослеп и оглох — удовольствие полностью заполнило тело, ставшее в миг очень лёгким и одновременно очень тяжёлым.

Дайчи провёл ладонью по лицу. Голова была пустой, словно все мысли утекли вместе с водой. Он сильнее открыл горячий кран. За спиной завозился Куроо, смывая с его ягодиц и поясницы сперму и стаскивая с щиколоток насквозь промокшие штаны. Оба молчали, приходя в себя.

— Я буду ждать реванша, Дайчи, — наконец сказал Куроо и мазнул губами по щеке. 

Дайчи не стал уворачиваться, лишь хмыкнул. Сейчас Куроо застал его врасплох. Но в следующий раз он так просто не отделается.


End file.
